


Three Words

by LesbianKJ



Series: Lesbian Drabbles [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, just a tiny bit of Angst, the first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Lena hears the words 'I love you' for the first time.





	Three Words

"What?" Lena blurted.

When someone tells you that they 'love you', you answer with 'I love you, too' or 'Me too.'

Not with  _What?_

It was pretty cliche. . .like something out of a movie.

And Lena hated cliches. 

But those three little words were never said to her, not once in her whole life. Lillian had made it very clearer that she detested her and her father was always distant, a stranger that she saw around the house. And Lex never needed to say it, she knew it without those words and she never asked for them. Lena didn't know how starved to hear those words, to have someone look into her eyes and say them with utter love and devotion. Maybe that was because she stopped waiting for someone to say it to her a long time ago, she had long accepted that those words weren't for her. She didn't even expect her girlfriend, Alex Danvers, to say it to her. Why would she? 

Lena lifted her head from Alex's chest and stared at her in disbelief because she couldn't have meant those words. Sure they have been dating for a year but Lena hadn't deserved to be loved, to have those words spoken towards her.

They were meant for other people.

Alex sat up and grabbed her hand and lifted it up so that she could kiss her knuckles. Lena blinked in confusion as she stared into her girlfriend's eyes which was filled with affection and adoration that could be meant for her, not in this moment. This moment that felt so surreal and something out of a dream. 

"I love you, Lena," Alex said.

There it was again:  _I love you._ And it was filled with sincere love and devotion that made Lena's eyes instantly fill up with tears. She shook her head in denial, already trying to take her hand back because  _this wasn't real._ A small, understanding smile graced Alex's face as she pulled Lena into an embrace, running a hand through Lena's hair and kissing her cheek, her jaw, and neck, muttering  _I love you_ over and over again.

"But do you mean it?" Lena's voice cracked and quivered.

"Of course, I do," Alex said, her voice in Lena's ear.

She pulled away gently and placed both of her hands on Lena's shoulders. She stared into green eyes that were filled with unshed tears and she reached to tuck hair behind ears. Lena blinked several times to stop the flow of tears as she stared at her girlfriend, who caressed her face and looked and smile at her with so much love that made her heart ache. It was silent as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Lena Luthor, I love and I have love you for an year now. You are the most wonderful person in the world that deserves every bit of happiness that comes your way. What Lillian have told you about not being good enough is a lie because you are Lena. Anybody is lucky to have you.  _I'm_ lucky to have you. Since I've met you, my life feels complete. There's not a day that goes by that I'm not grateful to have you in my life.  _I love you._ "

Lena burst into tears and hurriedly wiped them away as she pulled Alex into an one-arm hug. Alex kissed her head and help wipe away the tears before she bend down to kiss Lena's lips. Lena kissed her back with every bit of devotion and love that Alex was giving and felt her heart swell. It felt full and she felt love and Lena had been waiting for this her whole life.

"I love you, too, Alex Danvers." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests please ask on tumblr: anastasia-goddess-of-drama


End file.
